


Предел сопротивления

by isidora_stramm



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidora_stramm/pseuds/isidora_stramm
Summary: После убийства Форратьера, разлученный с Элен, Ботари медленно сходит с ума, не в силах отличить вымысел от реальных воспоминаний.Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды BarrayarАвтор: Isidora Stramm





	Предел сопротивления

Докторов Ботари не любил с детства. Неважно, лощеный ли это был главный хирург императорского флота в белоснежном халате или полуслепой старик из Караван-сарая, торгующий из-под обтрепанной полы неизвестно где и неизвестно кем сделанными снадобьями. Ботари точно знал: все они – шарлатаны и обманщики. Одни забалтывают, заговаривают зубы, стараются выжать побольше денег, другие – пролезть в самое твое нутро, вытащить наружу потроха и мозги, чтобы засунуть в суперсовременные приборчики, решить, годен ты или нет к службе. И все же иногда обойтись без них было нельзя: не каждую рану зашьешь сам, да и иные таблетки не достать, разве что за бешеные деньги или по знакомству...

Специфический запах медблока щекотал ноздри. Ботари хмуро взглянул на пожилого полковника, сидящего по другую сторону стола. Может, его вызвали из-за лекарств, которые нужны были для Элен? Или... из-за чего-то другого? Он перевел взгляд на Форкосигана, стоящего у стены. Выглядел тот неважно: усталый, помятый, небритый. Но на воротнике не командорские, а адмиральские нашивки. Ботари так и прикипел к ним взглядом. Снова адмирал? Как же так?! Когда, почему? Что с вице-адмиралом Форратьером, с принцем? Форкосиган никогда не получил бы такое повышение, будь жив хоть один из них! Так неужели?..

Ботари стиснул кулаки. Почему он не знает, что произошло? Почему, стоит попытаться вспомнить, и мысли в голове начинают путаться, в памяти мельтешат лишь обрывки воспоминаний, которые не удается собрать в связную картину, разглядеть и осмыслить? А в углах медицинского кабинета шевелятся темные тени... Извиваются, тянутся к нему... Нет, это просто тени. Не демоны. Демоны приходят по ночам, демоны втекают в вены вместе с погаными снадобьями, туманят разум, навязывают гнусные желания, заставляют делать то, чего он не хочет.

Как же режет глаза яркий свет! Ботари несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Он упускал что–то важное, невероятно важное... И почему он сидит в присутствии старших? Разве он ранен или болен? Ботари рванулся встать, но ему приказали оставаться на месте.

– Сержант, вы здесь, чтобы рассказать обо всем, что случилось за последние дни, – обратился к нему Форкосиган. – Любые детали, все, что сможете вспомнить. Никто, кроме нас с полковником, не услышит ваших показаний. Запись сейчас не ведется.

– Сперва скажите, как моя жена? С ней все в порядке?

Его тревога усилилась. Разве не только что он вышел из каюты, оставив Элен спящей? Но Форкосиган спрашивает о днях...

– С ней все хорошо, сержант, – постукивая пальцами по столу, ответил полковник. – Она здесь, в медблоке. Корабль несколько раз здорово тряхнуло во время боя, многие получили травмы.

Паника накатила волной. Во время боя? Почему он не помнит? Этот туман в голове... может быть, он получил сотрясение мозга или что-то в этом роде? Должно быть, в этом все дело. Признаться? Нет! Если они пронюхают, что у него неладно с памятью, уложат на больничную койку. А что тогда станет с Элен?

Ботари прокашлялся. Лишь бы не дрогнул голос, лишь бы не сорвался...

– Могу я увидеть ее?

– Позже. Сперва вы должны ответить на вопросы. Это очень важно, сержант.

У Форкосигана – адмирала Форкосигана – наверняка полным-полно куда более важных дел, чем сидеть тут с ним, но раз он здесь, должно быть, это и вправду важно. К тому же он так обязан ему за лекарства для Элен! Может быть, ему можно доверить заботу о ней?

– Я не помню, – признался Ботари, поглядывая исподлобья то на Форкосигана, то на старшего хирурга. – Вице–адмирал Форратьер приказал мне явиться в его каюту... и это все, дальше сплошные обрывки.

Сказанное их не удивило. Форкосиган чуть заметно кивнул, словно говоря: да, мы знаем.

– Есть средство подстегнуть вашу память, – обронил полковник.

Ботари скрипнул зубами. Фастпента. Как же он не любил вещества! Он снова впился взглядом в Форкосигана. Нет, этот не станет обманывать, не станет использовать вещества для... чего-то плохого.

Решившись, Ботари закатал рукав и положил жилистую руку на стол. Дает ли фастпента силу демонам? Будет нехорошо, если он проговорится о них, если начнет видеть их снова. Его выпрут со службы в два счета! И все же выхода нет. Пока ему не приказывают, а просят, просят вежливо, но это ненадолго, если он откажется. Здесь нет никаких демонов. Только тени в углах. Всего лишь тени.

– У меня нет аллергии, колите сразу, сэр.

– Мы знаем, это указано в вашей карте.

Холодный инъектор коснулся кожи. Элен! Лишь бы с ней все было в порядке! Ради безопасности жены он готов на все... На миг Ботари увидел ее, нагую, окруженную ореолом яркого света. Красавица, какая же она красавица! Надо только взять с Форкосигана слово – и тогда она спасеа...

– Начинайте обратный отсчет, сержант.

– Десять, – выплюнул Ботари. В памяти снова замелькали обрывки воспоминаний, но все медленнее и медленнее. Вот только не с того конца. Вдруг он увидел себя не на военном корабле, зависшем на орбите Эскобара, а маленьким в старом публичном доме в Караван-Сарае, где жили они с матерью. Ему десять и он...

В десять он впервые попытался сопротивляться, но был еще слишком слаб, чтобы справиться со взрослым мужиком. Потом пришлось отлеживаться неделю, а синяки сошли только через две.

– Девять. – Ему девять, и за приоткрытой дверью истошно вопит одна из шлюх. Вокруг кровати суетятся женщины, одна из них – его мать. Она повитуха, принимает младенцев, но чаще помогает избавиться от них.

«Константин, не стой столбом, принеси воды!» – орет мать – и как почуяла его, спиной, что ли?

Он опрометью скатывается вниз по скрипучей лестнице на кухню, в подвал. Если не поторопиться, мать вздует его за то, что подглядывал, хотя наверняка вздует и так, но, может, хоть немного меньше. С тех пор как он начал работать, она больше не зовет его Костей, только полным именем – Константин.

– Восемь. – В тот год мать впервые продала его клиенту – фору лет тридцати. Маленькому Косте тот показался стариком, и лишь много позже он понял, что его первый был не так стар, мерзок и жесток, как другие. И порой даже радовался, что мать не выбрала кого похуже. Хотя, возможно, она и не выбирала, а ему тогда просто повезло.

– Семь. – Мама ковыряет длинной спицей между ногами у рыжеволосой девицы. Та лежит на кровати, задрав юбку, и подвывает, кусая пальцы. Из глаз текут слезы. Голый живот подергивается. Внизу растут волосы, такие же рыжие, как и на голове.

«Терпи, – приговаривает мать, – терпи. Сейчас мы его, гаденыша...»

«А может, родить, а? – рыдает рыжая. – Ты-то, вон, родила!»

«Да на кой тебе сдалась такая обуза, подумай сама! – огрызается мать. – Я вот тоже пожалела дитёнка, а лучше бы пожалела себя! Теперь вот горбачусь за двоих. Скорей бы уж подрос! Жрет как прорва! Да еще ведь и страшный уродился, словно смертушка лютая. И папаша его был такой же, даром, что фор. Ох, чую, не будет на него спроса, только и толку, что подать-принести. Может, годам к шестнадцати станет вышибалой... Ага, пошло! Ну теперь терпи, девонька!»

Рыжая воет, закусив ладонь. На грязноватую простыню течет кровь.

– Шесть. – Пустая бутылка разбивается о стену за его головой. На пол с треньканьем сыплются осколки. Несколько попадают за шиворот, царапают кожу.

«Вон пшел, бесполезный ублюдок!» – Рот мамы распялен криком. Немытые волосы висят вокруг лица безжизненными сосульками, в расстегнутой до пояса блузке видна грудь. «Нет у меня денег, никому не нужна растянутая шлюха с обвисшими сиськами! Из–за тебя все, выродок, из-за тебя!»

Она снова замахивается на сына, но вбежавшая в комнату женщина хватает ее за руки: «Маруся, перестань! Ты пьяна! Приляг, отдохни».

Ведет ее к кровати, укладывает и, обернувшись к Косте, машет рукой в сторону двери: «Уйди, дай ей успокоиться!»

Он выбегает в коридор и прячется в темной кладовке, сползает на пол, уткнувшись лицом в колени и захлебываясь беззвучными рыданиями: «Мамочка, мама!»

Этой ночью он спит на полу, свернувшись калачиком среди старых щеток, ведер и вонючих половых тряпок. Ему не привыкать. Мама говорит, что он уже слишком большой, и не должен быть в комнате, когда приходят клиенты.

– Пять. – Тонкое одеяло и занавеска, которой отгорожен уголок, где стоит лавка – его кровать, не спасают от воплей и стонов. Он затыкает уши, но все равно слышит их. Маму снова мучает мужчина. Они приходят каждую ночь – всегда разные. А иногда и днем.

«Так надо, – сказала однажды мама, посадив Костю рядом. Она строга, но не сердится, и он слушает очень внимательно. – Это моя работа, за нее я получаю деньги, чтобы кормить тебя».

«Давай я буду есть меньше!» – Он пытается взять ее за руку, но мама только качает головой и отстраняет его пальчики: «Не говори глупостей».

– Четыре. – «Хочешь посмотреть?» – женщина, лица которой он не помнит, с хохотом подбирает юбку. Под юбкой ничего нет, только голое гладкое тело. Живот сужается книзу и расходится двумя маленькими складками. «Будто я голых баб не видел», – отвечает Костя, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть смущение, и женщина хохочет снова: «Да ты развратник, малец!»

– Три. – Мама взяла его с собой в город на ярмарку. Ради такого случая она приоделась в нарядный жакет и красивую зеленую юбку, но больше всего Косте нравятся ее новые ботиночки. Каблучки цокают по камням, небо голубое и пригревает солнышко. На ярмарке мама покупает ему леденец – ярко-красную ракету на палочке. Костя крепко держит маму за руку, чтобы не потеряться в шумной толпе, старательно облизывает конфету и глазеет по сторонам на выставленные на прилавках товары. Он счастлив и старается не думать о том, как мама кричит по ночам. Мама говорит, что все это лишь дурные сны, и он верит ей. По крайней мере, сейчас, днем.

– Два. – «Нет больше молока, – мама щелкает его по носу и поднимается, когда Костя тянется к ее груди. – Нет, сказала же! Большой уже, хватит сосать мамкину сиську! И так всю высосал! Вон хлеба поешь. Давай я размочу с вином, спать будешь крепче...»

– Один... – Он ползает по грязному деревянному полу, теребит край обтрепанного коврика, тянет в рот разноцветные нитки... Из окна дует, и он хнычет. Штанишки мокрые, а мама все не идет и не идет...

– Что-то не так, – доносится до него смутно знакомый мужской голос. – Похоже, он сопротивляется воздействию. Взгляните, как напряжены мускулы. Может быть, увеличить дозу?

– Нет, давайте попробуем с этой. Сержант, вы слышите меня? Откройте глаза.

Кто здесь? Кто зовет его? Один из демонов? Ботари осторожно поднимает веки. Яркий свет вновь ослепляет его, и он растерянно моргает. Перед ним, по другую сторону стола сидит теперь крепкий мужчина с проседью в темных волосах и с адмиральскими нашивками на воротнике кителя. Всего лишь Форкосиган. Ботари выдыхает, не скрывая облегчения. Главный хирург теперь стоит там, где стоял прежде адмирал, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив на груди руки.

– Вы готовы говорить, сержант? – в голосе Форкосигана звучит участие.

– Да... да, готов, сэр. Вы теперь адмирал?

Форкосиган хмурится и машинально прикасается к нашивкам.

– Уже два дня.

– А как же... как же...

– Они оба мертвы, сержант. – Форкосиган всегда понимает его с полуслова. Ботари ему за это благодарен. И все же он переспрашивает:

– Правда?

– Правда, – твердо отвечает Форкосиган.

– А Элен? – Ботари и начинает озираться, будто в надежде увидеть ее сквозь стены.

– Теперь в безопасности.

– Вы позаботитесь о ней, если со мной что–то случится, сэр?

– Мы сделаем все возможное, сержант.

– Вы дадите мне слово, сэр?

– Осторожнее с обещаниями, адмирал, – бормочет полковник и Форкосиган хмурится, но не оборачивается к нему.

– Я хочу отвезти ее домой, на Барраяр, – Ботари откидывается на спинку жесткого металлического стула, его губы растягиваются в мечтательной улыбке, совсем ему не свойственной . – Она беременна, вы ведь знаете, да? Скоро у нас родится ребенок... Ребенок – это как искупление. Я буду хорошим отцом, клянусь! Это все исправит. Смоет мои грехи. Не кровью, нет. Знаете, командор Нейсмит сказала, что кровь смывает грехи. Но я думаю, по-настоящему грех может смыть только любовь... Как вы думаете?

– Давайте вернемся к вице-адмиралу Форратьеру, сержант, – останавливает его Форкосиган. – Вы сказали, он вызвал вас в свою каюту?

– Вызвал. Да. Я... – Мышцы Ботари начали мелко подрагивать. Мечтательная улыбка сменилась болезненной гримасой, глаз задергался в тике.

– Вы вошли, – подсказал Форкосиган. – В каюте была командор Нейсмит?

Ботари согнулся и сжал руками голову. Кровь бешено пульсировала в висках. Обрывки воспоминаний вновь замелькали перед глазами… Дверь в адмиральскую каюту с тихим шипением отъезжает в сторону. Шаг через порог. Подошвы сапог погружаются в мягкий ворс ковра. Форратьер с бокалом вина в руке сидит на стуле возле кровати. На алых простынях распята голая женщина.

«Давай, трахни для меня эту бабенку, сержант! – голос Форратьера ввинчивается прямо в мозг. – Трахни! Трахни...»

Шаг к кровати. Другой. Рука поднимается к застежке брюк. Вжикает молния. Форратьер наблюдает: жадно, нетерпеливо. В углах каюты шевелятся тени. Демоны. Демоны готовятся к пиршеству.

Ботари вскидывает на Форкосигана умоляющий взгляд.

– Да... да... я... Я не тронул ее, сэр! Клянусь, не тронул!

– Я знаю, сержант, знаю. – Морщины на лице Форкосигана становятся глубже, но голос звучит все также ровно и доброжелательно. Полковник напряжен куда больше, но все внимание Ботари сосредоточено на адмирале.

– Что было потом? – спрашивает тот. – Вы отказались?

– Да. Я... узнал ее. Встал, застегнулся. Сказал, что она ваша пленная. Думал, Форратьер будет злиться, начнет угрожать, попытается заставить, а когда я откажусь, прикажет посадить меня под арест. Я беспокоился за Элен, очень. Но я не мог. Даже если бы это была не ваша пленная, сэр. Я... – Ботари замотал головой, словно больная собака. – Так трудно было отказаться! – вырвалось у него с рыданием. – Я же зверь, сэр, сами знаете. Вы обо мне знаете все! А Элен... Я изо всех сил стараюсь быть с ней добрым, мягким... Только вот я не умею, совсем не умею! Но напряжение иногда так сильно, что я едва сдерживаюсь. Тогда, глядя на командора Нейсмит, я подумал, если я все же... Ну, знаете, выпущу пар... Но я знал, что не должен. Если не кормить демонов, может, они умрут и не придут больше, не станут меня заставлять мучить...

Проговорился! Проговорился про демонов! Ботари застыл с открытым ртом, не замечая, как с нижней губы потекла слюна. Было душно, пахло потом. На скулах Форкосигана вздулись желваки, но он быстро справился с собой и спросил прежним ровным и доброжелательным тоном:

– Вы убили вице-адмирала Форратьера, сержант?

– Да... да, это я. Перерезал ему глотку. Это было совсем легко. Он и не понял ничего, умер сразу. А ведь он был добр ко мне...

– Вы убили вице-адмирала, чтобы он не заставил вас изнасиловать пленную?

Ботари сжал руками голову. Мельтешащие картинки-воспоминания сбивали с толку, сводили с ума. Выхватить нужную и остановить, чтобы рассмотреть ее и понять, было так трудно, невероятно трудно...

Впервые он встретил Форратьера в Караван-Сарае. Ему тогда было четырнадцать, и он избил клиента. А может, и убил, кто его знает. Он оставил его лежать на полу, а сам удрал. С Форратьером они столкнулись в коридоре. Но тогда Костя не знал еще, кто он. Просто очередной клиент-фор, пришедший поразвлечься. Молодой, смазливый, вскинувший брови при виде перепуганного мальчишки в разодранной рубашке. «Похоже, вечер у кого-то не задался, – усмехнулся фор, разглядывая его окровавленные кулаки. – Беги, паренек, пока тебя не хватились». Тут из комнаты, у которой они стояли, его окликнул пьяный мужской голос: «Джес, ты куда там провалился?», и фор, рассмеявшись, скрылся за дверью.

– Тот голос, – бормочет сержант, испытующе глядя на Форкосигана. – Тот голос... это вы его позвали тогда, верно? Я узнал сейчас ваш голос...

– Что?

Ботари зажмуривается изо всех сил. Опять не та картинка! Совсем не та! Вот она – нужная: Форратьер, постаревший и располневший, лежит на кровати рядом с привязанной женщиной – командором Нейсмит. Трогает ее, нашептывает что-то ей на ухо. Та безнадежно пытается отодвинуться и не может: слишком коротки цепочки оков. Ее лицо искажено ужасом. Вот Форратьер расстегивает брюки и нависает над ней, заслоняет от света. Тени сгущаются, демоны торжествуют, визжат и воют в предвкушении. Рыжие волосы, рассыпанные по подушке, в какой-то момент начинают казаться темными, черты лица командора Нейсмит искажаются, меняются... И вот уже не она, а его жена, его Элен лежит там, под Форратьером!

Ботари открывает глаза.

– Нет, сэр, не поэтому, – хрипит он.

– Почему тогда? – с бесконечным терпением спрашивает Форкосиган.

– Я перепутал вашу пленную со своей женой. Я думал... мне показалось... сам не знаю, почему! Вице-адмирал дал разрешение на наш брак, но он никогда и пальцем к ней не притронулся!

– Он не притронулся, это верно. Довольно, сержант. – Форкосиган поднимает над столом руку ладонью к Ботари. – Думаю, мы услышали все, что хотели. Вводите антидот, – мельком взглянув через плечо, бросает он полковнику.

– Вы не скажете Элен? – умоляюще спрашивает Ботари, пока тот возится с инъектором. – Не надо, сэр! Я не хочу, чтобы она боялась меня, не хочу, чтобы знала, на что я способен.

– Сержант, – Форкосиган с силой потер лицо руками и поднялся из-за стола. – Вы спасли от изнасилования пленную. Убили насильника, который вполне этого заслуживал. Я буду свидетельствовать в вашу пользу. Не обещаю оправдательного приговора, но постараюсь сделать все, что могу.

– Спасибо, сэр...

Игла вновь касается кожи.

***

– И что вы намерены делать, адмирал? – спросил полковник, когда Ботари увели. – С психикой у сержанта явные проблемы, это подтвердит любая экспертиза. Собственно, она и не нужна, я подпишу заключение. Возможно, его даже помилуют.

Форкосиган покачал головой. Он по-прежнему сидел за столом, глядя на свои руки, сжатые в кулаки.

– Если его и помилуют, то до конца дней запрут в сумасшедшем доме.

– Там ему самое место, – проворчал полковник. – Вы слышали, что он говорил про демонов? Про свои... желания? Хотя мне об этом известно и без того. Бедная женщина! Вам стоит взглянуть на нее. Может, он и действовал по приказу, но...

– Я не говорю, что Ботари абсолютно здоров, но он служил под моим началом и тогда был в норме, – перебил Форкосиган. – После, на службе у Форратьера, этот человек находился под невероятным психотравмирующим воздействием. Вам ведь не нужно пояснять, что такое аффект, верно? Форратьер слишком долго закручивал пружину, не думая, что будет, когда наступит предел сопротивления. Хотя он вообще редко думал.

– Вы пытаетесь обелить сержанта Ботари, хоть я и не понимаю, почему. Пусть его казнят, да и дело с концом. Вряд ли ваши доводы примут во время трибунала.

– Могут учесть то, что он постоянно подвергался медикаментозному воздействию, расшатавшего психику, – негромко произнес Форкосиган, не глядя на него.

– Хотите возложить и на меня вину за состояние сержанта? Вы пробовали отказать принцу в его настоятельных просьбах, адмирал?

– Представьте, да. – Форкосиган поднялся из-за стола. – И не без успеха, хоть я бы и не стал этим хвалиться. Но меня, разумеется, защищало положение моего отца. В некотором роде. – Он помолчал. – Мы с вами ходили по краю эти месяцы, с этим я не стану спорить.

– Рад слышать. – Полковник хмуро смотрел на него. – И все же, давайте вернемся к сержанту. Что нам с ним делать?

– Можно ли его вылечить?

– Можем попытаться. Проведем детоксикацию, посадим на сильные успокоительные, чтобы исключить возможность нового рецидива. И я бы рекомендовал заблокировать нежелательные воспоминания. Хотя, откровенно говоря, казнь была бы самым разумным выходом. Зачем он вам? Это все равно что держать при себе бомбу с часовым механизмом.

– Нет человека – нет проблемы? Всего лишь еще одна жизнь, брошенная в жернова войны, еще один труп на верхушку той горы, что волей императора погребла под собой правду о жизни и смерти принца? – Форкосиган передернул плечами. – Нет, господин полковник. Мы и так принесли слишком много жертв на этот алтарь. Если следовать вашей логике, то мы должны убить и эту несчастную эскобарианку, и охранников тюремного блока, и вас, и меня. И всех тех, кто так или иначе был причастен к происходящему.

– Я готов, если император прикажет. А вы, судя по всему, нет, адмирал? – Полковник не скрывал раздражения. – Или все дело в вашей бетанке? Считаете, что, пощадив ее, не можете отдать приказ об уничтожении других свидетелей?

Форкосиган обернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза – впервые за этот вечер.

– Если император прикажет мне умереть, я буду счастлив выполнить приказ, полковник. Но я не утащу за собой больше ни одного невиновного. И впредь мы не станем возвращаться к этой теме.

Полковник на миг возвел глаза к потолку каюты... и не стал возражать.

***

Все мечты Ботари о воссоединении с Элен рухнули в одночасье. Пленных вернули на Эскобар.

– Таковы оказались условия мирного соглашения, сержант, и поделать было ничего нельзя, – сказал Форкосиган, вызвав его к себе. – Откровенно говоря, вам и не стоило брать с собой жену. Вашу судьбу будет решать трибунал, а до тех пор ведите себя так, словно ничего не произошло. На корабле почти никто не знает, кто убил Форратьера. И помните, после первого же взыскания я отправлю вас под арест.

Форкосиган говорил правду: на корабле поговаривали, что Форратьера убила пленная бетанка – командор, вернее, теперь уже капитан Нейсмит. Ботари не принимал участия в таких разговорах, да к нему никто и не лез. Его побаивались, и друзей у него не было. Он не понимал, что заставляет Форкосигана выгораживать его, да ему, если честно, было на это плевать. Все, что его волновало и заботило – Элен. Только она имела значение. И сейчас ему приходилось изо всех сил сдерживать ярость, чтобы не сорваться.

– Я понимаю, сэр, – монотонно произнес он. – Спасибо, что сообщили.

Вернувшись в свою каюту, Ботари разбил в кровь кулаки о стены. Элен! Как она могла оставить его? После всех тех прекрасных слов о любви, что она говорила ему! Он не лгала, он знает точно. Нет, нет, конечно, она не могла улететь по своей воле! Ее заставили. Заставили, вне всякого сомнения. Она не улетела бы так – даже не попытавшись увидеться с ним, не передав хотя бы что-то на словах! Она любит его! А может, она решила, что он разлюбил ее? Ведь ему так и не позволили увидеть ее, не позволили даже записку написать! Нет, нет, она не могла так... конечно, ее вынудили. В конце концов, она ведь тоже военная. Если ей отдали приказ, пришлось подчиниться... А он, дурак, ждал, когда ему разрешат свидание! Простит ли она его? Наверняка простит. Ведь она любит его, она все поймет. Всегда понимала…

Так он пытался успокоить себя день за днем. Форкосиган сделал его своим ординарцем, но не перегружал работой. Новый адмирал не стал перебираться ни в каюту, которую занимал Форратьер, ни в ту, что принадлежала принцу. И даже отказался от той, где жил прежде адмирал Форхалас. Ботари выполнял свои обязанности, словно сомнамбула, стараясь не изводить себя мыслями о том, где сейчас Элен и что с ней. Каждый день ходил в медпункт на процедуры. Процедуры ему не нравились, но поделать он ничего не мог. Только прятал за щеку таблетки, которые ему давали, а после выплевывал.

Ночью было труднее. По ночам ему снились сны. Сны, в которых утихшие демоны вырывались на свободу и брали верх над ним верх. И тогда он видел Элен – до смерти испуганную, но прекрасную, словно ангел, в адмиральской каюте, стоящую со скованными за спиной руками, переводящую взгляд с Форратьера на принца и на него – Ботари. Он слышал голос Форратьера: «У меня есть для вас подарок, сержант. Правда, немного подпорченный. Хотите, попросим нашего хирурга исправить это? Всего один маленький шов, и она будет, как новенькая. Возможно, и не чиста, но якобы невинна, словно добропорядочная невеста в первую брачную ночь. Вы никогда не мечтали жениться, сержант? Давайте поиграем? Вы поймете, что она обманула вас и накажете ее, как полагается суровому супругу. Согласны? Не уверен, что мы можем раздобыть тут зерно, но обойдемся без формальностей...»

В другом сне он видел Элен в арестантской оранжевой форме – сжавшуюся в углу камеры. Видел ее тусклые свалявшиеся волосы, вспухшие растрескавшиеся губы, заострившиеся скулы и панику в запавших глазах, обведенных темными кругами.

«Идем», – говорил он, протягивая к ней руку, и тогда она начинала рыдать и умолять. А он поднимал ее и нес, перекинув через плечо, бормоча: «Не противься, делай, что от тебя требуют, так будет лучше...»

Иногда ему снилось, как стреляет в нее из парализатора, чтобы раздеть ее и привести в порядок: вымыть, сбрить волосы на теле. Во сне он знал, что она всегда сопротивляется, если она в сознании. В одном из снов Форратьер, увидев царапины на его предплечье, поддел кинжалом ноготь на мизинце Элен и спросил, должен ли он приказать вырвать ей ногти, чтобы она прекратила калечить его ординарца. Рот у Элен был заклеен, и в ответ она могла лишь мычать и плакать, пока острие вдавливалось все дальше и дальше.

В другом сне он видел ее, голую, привязанную за руки и за ноги к спинке кровати так, что ее промежность была выставлена наружу самым бесстыдным образом. Видел багрово–синие ссадины, густо покрывающие ягодицы, и воспаленные царапины на внутренней поверхности бедер. В этом сне всегда появлялся Форкосиган и требовал от Форратьера и принца прекратить издеваться над пленной. «Почему бы и нет? – сладко улыбаясь, отвечал Форратьер. – Займи ее место, и она тотчас отправится в камеру».

После этого всегда откуда-то выскакивал адмирал Форхалас и принимался ругаться с Форратьером, а потом Ботари просыпался, слыша смех принца, весь в холодном поту. Он садился, резко отбрасывая тонкое одеяло и хватал ртом воздух, пока не успокоится дыхание, а после доставал из-под подушки прядь темных волос Элен, перевязанную ниткой и завернутую в бумагу, разворачивал и гладил, пропускал ее через пальцы... Он не мог вспомнить, когда срезал эту прядь, но очень хорошо помнил, как впервые увидел Элен, запертую в одной из камер. Юную и прекрасную, словно принцесса из сказки. Вспоминал, как приходил к ней, выторговывая у охранников несколько минут наедине за сладости, которые потихоньку таскал из каюты вице-адмирала. Вспоминал, как, узнав о том, что она забеременела, упросил Форратьера позволить им пожениться. О том, как впервые привел Элен к себе... Он засыпал под утро с улыбкой на губах и видел совсем другие сны...

***

– Каюта у меня совсем небольшая, но, пока не вернемся на Барраяр, придется потерпеть.

Чета Ботари стояла рука об руку на пороге крошечной одноместной каюты, вся обстановка которой состояла из узкой койки, маленького стола, стула, встроенного стенного шкафа и крошечного санблока.

– Зато тут есть иллюминатор! – Элен тепло улыбнулась мужу. – Прямо над койкой, можно лежать и смотреть на звезды. Правда, не знаю, как мы поместимся вдвоем, но мы уж постараемся, да, любимый?

– Это вряд ли. Придется мне поспать на полу. – Константин немного смущенно поскреб подбородок. Щетина уже отросла, надо бы побриться, ведь у Элен такая нежная кожа.

– Тогда я с тобой! – тут же сказала жена.

– Нет. – Элен могла из него веревки вить, стоило ей лишь просяще взглянуть ему в глаза, но в этом вопросе он не собирался уступать. – Ты еще не окрепла после ранения, не годится тебе спать на полу. Да и ребенка нужно поберечь.

Он ласково коснулся ее, пока еще совсем плоского, живота, и Элен вздохнула, с покорностью принимая его волю.

– Что ж, раз ты так говоришь...

– Да, – твердо ответил он. – Не знаю, как там у вас – эскобарцев, а у нас на Барраяре главный в семье мужчина.

– Хорошо, любимый, как скажешь. Я, пожалуй, действительно прилягу, устала что-то.

– Да–да, ложись! – Константин, мысленно обругав себя последней сволочью за то, что заставил жену стоять, когда она еще нехорошо себя чувствует, подвел Элен к койке и помог ей лечь. Когда они впервые встретились два месяца назад, это была сильная, гибкая девушка с сияющей кожей и восхитительными волосами цвета воронова крыла. Сейчас лицо ее осунулось, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, обметанные лихорадкой губы то и дело трескались, волосы потускнели, а худоба почти пугала. Он ругал себя за то, что позволил ей оставаться в камере так долго. Однажды она упала с койки и поранилась... Или это случилось, когда корабль тряхнуло во время боя? Он не помнил, но это было и не важно. Главное, что теперь она здесь, с ним, в безопасности. И ребенок не пострадал.

Чувствуя себя огромным и неловким, Константин осторожно присел рядом с женой и погладил ее по щеке.

– Ничего, – внезапно охрипшим голосом произнес он. – Ничего, моя хорошая. Теперь все позади, ты моя и мы все поправим. Я буду заботиться о тебе. Вот увидишь, к тому времени, как мы вернемся на Барраяр, все будет хорошо.

Элен улыбалась ему в ответ и целовала его ладонь...

Но больше всего Ботари любил сны о первой брачной ночи. После них он целый день чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. До чего же ему повезло повстречать такую девушку, как Элен! Она была так невинна, так неопытна, трепетала от каждого прикосновения и отворачивалась, стыдливо пряча глаза. И застонала так сладко, когда он впервые овладел ею. А он... да, он был слишком нетерпелив, но она ни разу не упрекнула его. Позже он старался быть осторожнее. Ласкал ее, словно хрупкую драгоценность и двигался в ней неторопливо, медленно, пристально следя за каждым ее вздохом и движением. Но брал он ее лишь в первые ночи после свадьбы, а после, беспокоясь за ребенка, лишь ласкал, исследуя руками и языком ее тело, доводя до изнеможения.

– Женщины не должны воевать, – приговаривал он, помогая ей одеваться по утрам. – Вы такие ранимые, хрупкие.

Синяки и ссадины на ее коже выцветали с каждым днем. Он сам обрабатывал их мазями, заклеивал пластвовязками, делал ей уколы, чтобы она поскорее поправилась. И Элен принимала его заботу с такой теплотой и любовью, которые он не видел даже от родной матери. Элен была совершенством – и душой, и телом. Ботари мечтал о том дне, когда она окончательно оправится и наберет прежний вес, станет такой, как в самом начале их знакомства. Ему больно было смотреть на ее торчащие ребра, лопатки и бедренные косточки. Ее живот почти не рос, и это беспокоило его больше всего, хотя Элен уверяла, что их ребенок еще маленький и беспокоиться не о чем.

– Совсем крошечный, – смеялась она, разводя большой и указательный пальцы. – Словно птенчик.

– Все равно тебе нужно больше есть, – отвечал он, надевая на нее свою футболку, длинную и широкую, словно платье.

А потом, усадив ее на кровать, он кормил ее, отламывая по кусочку от плитки армейского рациона, всякий раз извиняясь за то, что не может принести что-то получше. Воровать из каюты вице-адмирала фрукты он не решался, такую пропажу могли заметить. А конфеты Элен отказывалась есть, вот и приходилось довольствоваться плитками, утешая себя тем, что они очень питательные – как раз то, что нужно женщине в ее положении. Все, что он мог утащить из столовой – концентраты соков в маленьких пакетиках. Их без труда можно было спрятать в объемистых карманах формы. И даже если кто-то нашел бы у него пакетик сока – что с того? Если бы еще можно было достать витамины для беременных... Но витаминов для женщин на корабле не было. Даже коммодор Форкосиган не мог достать их, несмотря на хорошие отношения с главным хирургом флота. Зато он был так добр, что принес лекарства, необходимые для лечения Элен.

– Несправедливо, что я должен скрывать тебя, – перелив сок из пакетика в чашку, говорил Ботари. – Выпей вот так, потихоньку... Осторожно, не облейся. Наше положение считается незаконным, понимаешь? Даже несмотря на то, что мы женаты. И тут ничего не поделаешь. Нам разрешили пожениться и позволили тебе жить в моей каюте исключительно по доброте вице-адмирала. Он просил за нас принца. Это все потому, что мы с ним знакомы много-много лет. Однажды он спас меня, когда я был совсем мальцом. Ну, может, и не спас на самом–то деле, но не выдал, а это тоже много. А потом как-то я помог им с коммодором Форкосиганом, когда они нарвались на неприятности в Караван-Сарае... Но это долгая история и совсем не для твоих нежных ушек.

– Когда-нибудь я уговорю тебя рассказать, – поддразнивала его Элен.

– Когда-нибудь, – соглашался он. – Когда мы будем совсем старые, с кучей детишек и внуков.

Его восхищало то, что Элен принимала как должное все неудобства, с которыми им приходилось мириться, никогда не жаловалась и не требовала большего. И не напоминала о том, что выросла на другой планете и привыкла к другому.

– Это ведь всего на несколько месяцев, – всякий раз с улыбкой отвечала она. – Война закончится, мы прилетим на Барраяр и заживем, как полагается. Расскажи еще раз, как мы купим домик на берегу озера? Я могу слушать бесконечно, как ты мечтаешь о нашем будущем, любимый.

И он рассказывал ей о Форбарр-Султане, о замках, о графских домах, об узких улочках Старого города, о мостах, нависающих над рекой, текущей через весь город, о людях. Он был плохим рассказчиком, с трудом подбирал слова и сам чувствовал, что описания у него выходят никудышными, но Элен, казалось, не замечала этого. Когда она слушала его, склонив темноволосую головку ему на плечо, а ее глаза были подернуты мечтательной дымкой, он чувствовал себя словно в раю. Мог ли он подумать когда-нибудь, что его ждет такое счастье?

***

Ботари не зря не любил врачей. Слишком они были умны, слишком хитрыми были их приборчики. Первый же анализ крови раскрыл его трюк с таблетками, и с тех пор ему стали делать инъекции, от которых он отупел и перестал видеть хорошие сны. Теперь ему снились только плохие – и чем дальше, тем хуже они становились, а он находился в такой апатии, что не мог даже отвести душу, молотя кулаками в стену или грушу в спортзале. Врач уверял, что колет ему успокоительные, но это была ложь. Демоны вновь вылезли из щелей, в которых скрывались, дожидаясь, когда смогут вновь завладеть им, а он был слишком беззащитен и не мог противиться. Демоны следовали за ним всюду, насылали видения, в которых он мучил Элен под издевательские комментарии Форратьера и принца. А еще Ботари теперь постоянно вспоминал убийство Форратьера. Вице-адмирал с перерезанной глоткой следовал за ним всюду, не оставляя ни на минуту. Сперва он был лишь призрачной тенью, но постепенно та обретала плоть, становилась все более материальной и назойливой. Когда Форкосиган отпускал его, Ботари запирался в своей каюте, прижимая к губам локон Элен и бормоча про себя придуманные им самим молитвы. Вот только они совсем не помогали. Просыпаясь по утрам после тяжелых снов, Ботари видел на полу лужи крови, отпечатки кровавых ладоней Форратьера на стенах и следы на полу.

В конце концов он не выдержал и заговорил о происходящем с главным хирургом, который приходил время от времени во время процедур, узнать, как идут дела. Теперь полковник уже не смотрел на него с неприязнью, как в день допроса с фастпентой – и это давало надежду.

– Сержант, вы больны. Вы должны четко это понимать, – с суровым видом начал тот.

– Я просто прошу не давать мне эти лекарства, сэр.

– Мы не может отказаться от них, сержант. Мне жаль. Они понижают ваш уровень агрессии… Хм, да… Возможно, адмирал Форкосиган прав, и вы действительно не несете ответственность за свои действия, но решать вашу участь будет трибунал. Если вас помилуют, вам назначат лечение. Я мог бы помочь вам сейчас, убрать воспоминания, которые вас мучают, но вам предстоит давать показания. В здравом уме, так сказать... Поэтому пока придется потерпеть.

– Но вы ведь слышали мои показания, – нерешительно возразил Ботари. – Вы и адмирал Форкосиган. Вы или он могли бы свидетельствовать вместо меня, сэр?

– Хм... – полковник потер подбородок. – Я поговорю с адмиралом, сержант. Это все, что я пока могу обещать. Если получится, вы забудете все случившееся.

– Все? Нет, постойте-ка…... – запаниковал Ботари. Полковник поднял руку, останавливая его.

– Сейчас вам сделают укол. После этого отправляйтесь отдыхать. Надеюсь, завтра смогу сообщить вам хорошие новости.

И полковник вышел из медблока.

– Вы, сержант, сами не знаете, на что напросились, – сказал медбрат, во время разговора возившийся с какими-то аппаратами. Прежде их тут не было, они появились только сегодня, заняв целую стену. Аппараты тихо гудели, помигивая разноцветными лампочками.

Медбрат подошел к Ботари с видом заговорщика, присел на койку, вертя в пальцах инъектор.

– Тут уже было несколько таких, как вы. Это якобы лечение, про которое полковник говорит, сущий ад, уж вы поверьте.

– Я и так в аду, – буркнул Ботари. У спинки койки появился Форратьер с горлом, разрезанным от уха до уха. Кровь текла на пол, собираясь в лужу, подбирающуюся к ботинкам медбрата, который – везет же! – не видел ничего.

– Ну, дело ваше, – сказал тот. – Я просто предупредить решил. Если вы хотите все забыть...

– Я не хочу забывать жену. Она была тут, у вас. – Осененный внезапной мыслью, Ботари с жадностью уставился на медбрата, стараясь не обращать внимания на гримасничающего Форратьера. – Может, вы видели ее тут? Эскобарианка, Элен Висконти. Высокая, темные волосы...

– О, ее-то... кхе–кхе–кхе... – закашлялся вдруг медбрат. – Да, вроде того... – внезапно заинтересовавшись пятнышком на рукаве, пробормотал он. – Что ж, кх-м... Вы просто запишите то, что помните о ней. А потом, после сеансов, доставайте записи, читайте и старайтесь вспомнить. Это может помочь. И если есть какая памятная вещица...

– Есть, – обрадовался Ботари. – У меня есть прядь волос.

– Вот и славно! Давайте-ка руку. – Медбрат сделал ему укол, торопливо поднялся и направился к своему аппарату. Он наступил в лужу, и за ним по полу потянулись кровавые следы. – Извините, сержант, мне работать нужно.

***

У Ботари был блокнот. Он слышал, что на кораблях инопланетников все пользуются только коммами или пластиковыми распечатками, но у них, хвала небесам, еще использовали бумагу. Когда действие успокоительного, которым его накачали в медблоке, немного ослабло, он вырвал несколько страниц и начал писать, отмахиваясь от притащившегося вслед за ним Форратьера, который слонялся вокруг, капая на листки кровью и бормоча непристойности об Элен. Теперь, когда Форратьер стал одним из демонов, другие демоны, конечно же, рассказали ему о его кошмарах. Или не рассказали и он узнал все сам? В любом случае, Ботари не собирался прислушиваться. И без того каждое хорошее воспоминание приходилось буквально выжимать из памяти силой. Когда-то яркие, насыщенные, наполненные красками, звуками и запахами, теперь они выцвели и потускнели, словно старые фотографии. Но он старался, сжимая в левом кулаке заветную прядь волос. Рваные строки криво ложились на бумагу. Зачем только он заговорил с полковником? Так мало удается вспомнить! Что если он не успеет, что если не сможет?

– Они забрали твою Элен, а теперь заберут и воспоминания о ней, – шепнул ему на ухо Форратьер и демоны завыли, захохотали, кружась вокруг.

– Знаю, – пробормотал он, – знаю! Но уж от тебя я буду рад избавиться!

– Дурак. – Форратьер присел на край стола. Ботари взглянул на него и увидел, что тот не разжимает губ. А вот разрез на шее шевелится, словно живой. – Твоя Элен была шлюхой. Грязной шлюхой, которая получила по заслугам! Такая же, как все другие шлюхи, не заслуживающие ничего, кроме наказания. Думаешь, она оставила твоего ребенка? Она уже избавилась от него! Это твоя потаскуха-мать нашептала ей на ухо, как нашептывала другим потаскухам. Спроси Форкосигана, если не веришь!

– Заткнись! – заорал, он, вскочив... и увидел, что в каюте никого нет. Стены и пол были чистые. Никакой крови, никаких пятен.

Облегченно вздохнув, Ботари вернулся за стол, к своему блокноту и воспоминаниям. Теперь, когда Форратьер убрался, дело пошло лучше.

***

– Ребенок? – адмирал Форкосиган удивленно вскинул взгляд от экрана комма, на котором делал какие–то пометки, когда Ботари вошел к нему в каюту, вытянулся по стойке смирно и спросил, может ли задать вопрос. Он в который раз мысленно порадовался, что адмирал не перебрался в каюту Форратьера и та стоит опечатанной. Уж туда бы призрак Форратьера точно заявился, а сюда не рискнул сунуться, отстав возле самой двери. – Почему вы решили, что я знаю о его судьбе?

– Не могу сказать, сэр! – глядя поверх его головы, отрапортовал Ботари.

– Любопытно. Хотя, возможно, вы и правы, я как-то об этом не подумал раньше. Вы видели репликаторы в медблоке?

Ботари едва не спросил, что он имеет в виду, но вовремя спохватился и осторожно кивнул. Может, это те самые приборчики с лампочками?

– Что ж, да... хм. – Адмирал принялся крутить в руках световое перо. – Тут действительно есть несколько детей, сержант. Ну то есть, не совсем детей...

Ботари с изумлением следил за тем, как багровеет лицо Форкосигана.

– Не детей? – пробормотал он, поощряя его продолжить.

Форкосиган отбросил перо и раздраженно пожал плечами.

– Это черт знает что такое! – буркнул он. – Их прислали сегодня эскобарцы. Мы готовим их к отправке на Барраяр, здесь о них невозможно позаботиться как следует. Детишки в банках, в этих самых репликаторах. Дети наших солдат.

У Ботари ослабели колени, сердце ухнуло куда–то в желудок, а стены каюты поплыли. Форкосиган обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

– Вы неважно выглядите, сержант. Вам нехорошо? Может, присядете?

– Я... в порядке, – соврал он. – А мой, наш с Элен?..

Форкосиган развел руками.

– Ничего не могу сказать. С ними прислали генетическую информацию, так что мы, наверное, сможем определить, чьи они, когда вернемся. Здесь у нас нет возможности, да и время поджимает. Но обещаю вам, на Барраяре этим займутся.

Стены каюты перестали двигаться, мир вокруг снова обрел равновесие.

– Так они живые? – робко спросил Ботари.

– Пока да. И, если верить эскобарцам и Корделии... кх-м... капитану Нейсмит, вполне могут созреть до конца или как там это называется.

– А с капитаном Нейсмит все в порядке, сэр? – осторожно спросил Ботари. Упоминание о ней отчего-то успокаивало. Да и адмирала тоже – судя по тому, как просветлело его лицо.

– Будет в порядке, надеюсь. Но ей придется вернуться на Бету, как вашей Элен пришлось вернуться на Эскобар. Перед межпланетным правом мы бессильны, сержант. Хотел бы я, чтобы было иначе…

– Я бы тоже, сэр. – Ботари снова вытянулся по стойке смирно. – Сэр, можно вас спросить еще?

– Спрашивайте, сержант.

– Вы думаете, их заставили? Женщин, я имею в виду. – Каждое слово давалось ему с огромным трудом, но он должен был получить подтверждение своим догадкам. – Понимаете, я не верю, что Элен могла бы сама этого захотеть. Вы знаете, как мы... вы же видели сами...

– М-да... да. Видел. – Голос Форкосигана прозвучал как-то странно, но, когда Ботари пытливо взглянул не него, лицо адмирала стало бесстрастно. – Мне передали вашу просьбу... ваше желание лечиться, сержант.

– Я... – Ботари моргнул. Должен ли он соглашаться теперь? Если его ребенок в одном из этих репликаторов, если он родится, ему нужно будет заботиться о нем до тех пор, пока Элен не сможет вернуться к ним. Позволят ли ему? А если его казнят за убийство Форратьера? Или он сойдет с ума до того, как это случится? Сегодня утром, глядя на себя в зеркало, он видел, насколько похудел и осунулся. Запавшие и покрасневшие глаза придавали ему вид безумца. Если так пойдет дальше...

– Я не знаю, сэр, – вздохнул он. – Я не верю врачам. От тех лекарств, что мне дают сейчас, совсем не легче. Я уже дошел до предела. Все время думаю о том, как убивал вице-адмирала. Он... – Нет, говорить о призраке не стоило, так его окончательно и бесповоротно запишут в сумасшедшие прямо сейчас. – Я словно наяву вижу это снова и снова. И всякие гадкие вещи об Элен. Сам не знаю, почему. Но я не могу так больше! Если я... когда я стану отцом, я должен быть здоров. И жив, по возможности. Должен быть в здравом уме.

Форкосиган потер правую бровь.

– Что ж... Предел сопротивления, да. Похоже, мы снова закрутили пружину, сержант.

– Сэр?

– Не важно. Я разговаривал с полковником о вашем лечении. Думаю, ваше состояние – результат нервного срыва. Давайте говорить начистоту, сержант. Слухи о том, что Форратьера убила капитан Нейсмит, настолько… настойчивы, что я не вижу смысла их опровергать. И не советую вам. Она будет на Бете, ее будут – да и уже чествуют – как героиню. Пусть все считают, что убила она. Если же мы честно скажем, что убили вы, вас не пощадят.

– Вы позволите мне сесть, сэр? Вот теперь мне надо...

– Садитесь.

Ботари опустился на стул, сгорбился, уперев локти в колени. То, что предлагал Форкосиган, казалось нечестным. Но в то же время это давала надежду.

– И вы пойдете на это? – хрипло спросил он. – Но почему?

– Потому что я могу спасти вас, – после долгой паузы ответит адмирал. – Вас – могу. Но у всего есть цена, сержант. Вы должны забыть о случившемся. Мы – я, главный хирург и лейтенант Иллиан – дадим показания в вашу пользу, расскажем нашу версию случившегося. Императору мы скажем правду, но он не станет возражать. – Последнюю фразу Форкосиган пробормотал еле слышно, скорее для себя, чем для Ботари.

– Это огромное одолжение, сэр, – осторожно сказал он. – Я не заслужил такого.

Форкосиган встряхнул головой.

– Заслужили, даже если не понимаете этого.

– Что ж, спасибо вам, адмирал Форкосиган, сэр. Но вы могли бы просто приказать стереть мне память и не говорить ничего.

Форкосиган невесело усмехнулся.

– Я фор, сержант. Это дело чести.

Выйдя из каюты, Ботари привалился к стене, чувствуя дурноту. По счастью, в коридоре никого не было. Если ему повезет... если все получится... если демоны перестанут мучить его... если не будет никакого трибунала... если ребенок родится, а Элен вернется к нему... Но что если он совершает самую большую в своей жизни ошибку, согласившись расстаться с воспоминаниями? Сможет ли он вспомнить то хорошее, что записал или воспоминания так и останутся на бумаге? Но даже если нет... выбор ведь очевиден. Вернее, отсутствие выбора.

«Любимая, мне так тебя не хватает, – с мучительной тоской подумал Ботари. – Прости, но я не могу поступить иначе. пусть мне не приказали, но я все равно должен. Надеюсь только, однажды ты вернешься ко мне и, может быть, поможешь вспомнить все…Пожалуйста, возвращайся скорее. Я буду ждать. Вечно, если понадобится. Мы будем».

Он с трудом заставил себя выпрямиться и зашагал прочь, все решительнее и решительнее с каждым шагом. Он должен верить, что все получится. Ради Элен. Ради их ребенка. Ради их будущего. Он не позволит демонам взять над собой верх. Ведь у него есть то, ради чего стоит жить.

Ботари шел по коридору, и тени отползали от его сапог, чеканящих каждый шаг.


End file.
